What a day!
by mewmewgirl363
Summary: Just a little story I made Hope you like it! Oh and I do not own Tokyo mew mew.


**What a day!**

**Chapter 001**

**- Hi it's me mewmewgirl363 with my new one short I just want to say now SlyFox363 will NOT be editing for me anymore. I'm doing it on my own. **

**So I hope you all enjoy, well that's it for now R&R. OH and I do not own Tokyo mew mew**

**-**Today was like any other day Mom was down stairs and Dad was getting ready for work.

And I was acting like a maniac trying to get ready for school.

Today we are having a special guest who will follow us all day.

I put on my shoes and socks then ran out the door. On my way too school lots of people yelled at me to slow down, but I just kept on running.

But when I got to school it happened.

"Class!" Said my teacher "Our Special gest is here."

"Introducing Ryou Shirogane." said our teacher. "He will be helping you today. Isn't that right Mr. Shirogane?"

"Yes of course." Ryou replied.

"Mr. Shirogane is very smart at age 10 his IQ was 180, who knows what it is now." My teacher said looking impressed

"Thank you." Ryou replied with a smirk.

"Your desk is at the back you may go sit down now." Said my teacher. "If any of you need help go find Mr. Shirogane."

All I could Think was I get enough Ryou at work, now he's at my school? Oh man!

I was just thinking of all the mean things he's down to me when this happened.

"Miss Momomiya. Miss Momomiya!"

"What!" I yelled as I jerked up.

"The class room is a place to learn not day dream!" My teacher yelled "Sense you can't pay attention go sit with Mr. Shirogane, now." My teacher ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied as I got out of my desk and went to sit with Ryou at least it's just for this one class.

When I got to Ryou he was smirking at me then he whispered.

"Oh is my little strawberry in trouble." he mocked

I just rolled my eyes at him.

**A little later**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm happy I got to sit by Ryou! Because we were in math my worst subject and he helped me with it how awesome is that!

Now we're on to our next class and all the girls are acting like they don't know the answers so they can get Ryou to help them.

When class was over Ryou came up to me.

"How's it going?" he asked

"Fine." I replied

"Great well its lunch time so you want to eat lunch with me?"

I was about to say no when I saw Candy my arch nemesis, she was so jealous.

"Sure." I said flashing Candy a smile.

That mad her mad and then she crossed the line and kissed my ex-boyfriend.

Let me just say that hurt!

So I just got up and went to lunch with Ryou and acted like I did not care. And yes that mad her mad, in her mind all the cute boys had to like her. And now I have something she doesn't... RYOU!

Not only is he hot he's smart and rich. So hack yay she wants him.

Lunch to day was hamburgers they were a LOT better than some of that other Crap they feed us.

And for the rest of school I was with Ryou. I know shock right? but to see Candy mad like she was is the best feeling ever!

After school it's time for work. And this time Ryou was nice and let me ride with him IN A LIMO!

Oh the life of a 15 year old is tough, I don't want to work!

At work Ryou was the same old Ryou, Huh… if only I could have one day of not being teased by Ryou.

But then something I would never guess in a billion years happened.

"Hay! Ichigo!" Ryou yelled. Come here.

"One minute!" I yelled back.

"Now!" He yelled.

"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled as I left a customer.

"What?" I asked as I went into his office.

"You know how you've been asking about a rise." He said.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Well I've decided to give you one." He said smirking at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, a two dollar rise." He replied.

"Oh, thank you! Thank You! So much!" I said excitedly.

"Now, Now, Now, Ichigo." Ryou said. "Let's not get ahead of our self's.

"Wait, What?" I asked.

"To get your rise you have to go on a date with me." He replied.

"WHAT? Did I hear you right?" I yelled.

"Yes. You well go on a date with me, tonight." He said.

"Fine…" I huffed.

"Good, now get back to work." He replied.

"Yes Sir." I replied.

Once out into the dining room Mint came walking up to me asking me about Ryou and what he wanted.

"What did Ryou want?" mint asked.

"Just stuff." I replied hoping she would leave me alone.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked me

"Work stuff, now leave me alone." I yelled.

"Fine." She replied as she walked away.

'Mint does not need to know.'

A hour later Ryou came out of his office.

"Come on Ichigo! It's time to go!" he yelled as he walked to the café door.

"Wait! Now?" I yelled in response.

"Yup, now. He said waiting at the door.

"But im not even dressed?" I replied.

"Don't worry, I have some thing I want you to wear." He replied.

"Oh boy…" I replied.

"Now come on!" He yelled as he walked out the door.

"Coming…" I replied as I followed him to his car.

Soon we were at his apartment, where he told me to go into his room and put on the dress that's on the bed.

I was dressed in a pink floor length dress with a black ribbon bow around the waist, and black high heels, with a black bow in my hair.

"Wow… Ryou it's beautiful!" I yelled as I walked out of his room.

"Good, now let's go." He said.

"Wow, Ryou when did you put that on?" I replied.

Ryou was wearing a black Tux, and black shoes.

"When you were changing." He replied.

"Oh, Right." I replied.

Soon we left and driving down the road, Ryou would not tell me where we were going, But soon we were in front of a big mansion.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"It's my friend's Birthday, and I needed a date to go with me to his party." Ryou replied.

"Oh." Was all I said as he got out and walked around the car to my door and opened it for me.

"Shell we go in?" he asked as he put out his hand for me.

"We shell." I replied as I took his hand and got out of the car.

"Good, now let go." He replied as he led me to the door.

Inside was the most beautiful ball room I ever seen.

"Why didn't Keiichiro go with you?" I asked.

"He'll be here later he just has to close the café up. He replied as he led me to the table area.

"You stay here I'll go get drinks" Ryou said as he left me.

I was watching him as he walked up to this guy and give him a hug; I guess he's the Birthday boy. Ryou talked with him for wait seemed like forever, but finally he walked away and got the drinks.

"Sorry I took so long. Ryou said as he handed me my drink.

"That's ok." I replied.

"So… You want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Ryou grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor, they were playing a slow song, perfect for a dance.

"This is fun." I said as Ryou spun me around.

"Yea, it is." He replied.

"Why did you invite me?" I asked.

"Because I like you." He replied.

"You what?" I replied shocked.

"I like you Ichigo, actually I love you." He said as he looked into my eyes making my heart stop.

"Ryou." I replied.

"Please say you feel the same." He begged now not dancing.

"Ryou… I do." Was all I could say.

"Yes!" He yelled as he scooped me up in to his arms.

"Ryou." I laughed happily as he spun me around.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss lasted a long time to long to count, we only stopped to breath.

"Wow. You two are something else." A voice behind us said.

"Keiichiro!" We both yelled.

"Hello." He replied.

"Zakuro, you two?" I said as Ryou put me down.

"Wow. Im so glad I got to see this." She said.

"Soon you and Ichigo well be like my and Zakuro." Keiichiro said.

"Not for a long time." Ryou said. "I would not ask her to marry me this early."

"Ow, but is so much fun." Keiichiro said.

"I am not getting married yet!" I yelled.

"Okay, we were just kidding." Keiichiro replied.

"Good." Ryou said.

The night went on perfectly and soon it was time to leave. Ryou got me into his car and took me home. It was about 11 pm when we got to my house and I was asleep.

"Ichigo… Ichigo….ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled.

"What.. What.. IM AWAKE!" I yelled as I woke up.

"This is you stop." He replied.

"Oh ok." I said as I opened the car door to get out.

"Let me walk you to your door." He said as he got out of the car.

He took me by the arm and walked me to my door.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." I replied.

Then he leaned down and gave me a kiss good night.

"Bye Ryou…" I said.

"Bye Ichigo." He replied as he gave me one last good night kiss. Then he went back to his car and drove off.

And after all I went through today all I can say is What a day!

**The end.**


End file.
